Chat Policies
Below are the chat specific policies and guidelines for the Elite Force Wiki. Please read them carefully before participating on the wiki, to be aware of what isn't allowed. If we catch you violating any of the following rules, a warning will result. Please note that not reading these policies isn't an excuse. Chat Policies Our goal is to keep chat a safe, and welcoming place for all of our users. In order to do so, please keep in mind of the guidelines below which need to be followed in chat at all times. * All rules in General Policies still apply, but here's them in a chat scenario: ** No profanity/inappropriate language '''- On our wiki, we do not allow '''ANY use of profanity or inappropriate language. Young kids may come to chat for starters, plus using inappropriate language can make other users feel uncomfortable, or not welcome. ** No disturbing/inappropriate topics '- As said above, talking about disturbing topics can make users feel uncomfortable, or not welcome. ** '''Be careful with giving out personal information '- A lot of times in chat, users get a conversation going with an online friend of their's, and while this may be entertaining, we advice that you be careful with sharing personal information, because who they say they may be, might not be true. ** 'Do not offend, scare, or put down other users '- This is one rule we take very seriously. Our chat is supposed to be a welcoming, safe place for everyone, but if you're offending, scaring, or putting down other users, it's probably not going feel safe, or welcome for them. ** 'Do not spam in chat '- You may have a fast computer that can handle spam, but for other's, it may lag, or even crash their computers. Plus, it also disrupts chat, and can easily clutter it up. ** 'Accept the opinions of others '- Some users may share theories, or just opinions on different things. We ask that if you disagree with anyone's opinion personally, to either be nice about it and agree, state in a polite way why you disagree, or just not say anything at all. * 'Listen to chat moderators/administrators at all times '- If a chat moderator/administrator has requested you to do something or not to do something, please comply with their instructions, or it may result to be warned, kicked, or even temp-blocked from chat. * 'Roleplaying MUST relate to Elite Force '- This wiki is for Lab Rats: Elite Force content, not Star Wars content. Any roleplaying you do on chat, make sure it is related to Lab Rats: Elite Force. "EX: User 1: /me picks up the phone User 2: /me says hello User 3: /me says hi" is an example of '''not following this rule. We don't want to see stuff like that at all on chat. * 'Chat Parties '- Since we're an open Wiki, users are able to host their own chat parties, and invite others at will. No forum posts shall be made announcing these though, except for Wiki-official ones, such as our monthly chat parties. Before a chat party is to be held by a user-hosted one, it must be requested by Bionicforce, the head chat-monitor. If you are wanting to create a surprise party, you may request to PM @EliteForceWiki on Twitter. A definition of a chat party on this Wiki is where you invite many different users to chat, set a date, and move the entire subject of chat to one particular thing, a game, etc. Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Policies Category:Guidelines Category:Chat Moderators Category:Special Pages Category:Rules Category:Site Administration